


Missouri

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Grieving Dean, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Season/Series 12, Psychic Abilities, Season/Series 13, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean runs into old acquaintance and psychic Missouri Mosely. She sees right through him and gives him hope that he can get Castiel back.





	Missouri

“Dean Winchester I know you aren’t going to walk past me without saying, ‘hello’,” a voice from the past turned his head.

 

“Missouri?” He fell into open arms. She gave him a warm embrace before holding him at arm's length to look him over. 

 

“Oh. Poor, sweet boy. There’s a hole in your heart I could drive a truck through.” She hooked her arm in his and walked with him down the sidewalk.

 

“Not something I want to talk about,” Dean replied with a set jaw. He hadn’t even talked to his brother. 

 

“Well...you got ears so you can listen,” she began. “You should have told him. He already knew but it would have been nice to hear.”

 

Dean ground his teeth. Like that wasn't one of the first things that entered his mind when he saw Cas fall from the angel blade. He said it over and over in his head, hoping wherever Cas was he could hear him.

 

“You’re still connected. I see the tether. He’ll come back to you. He just has to follow the cord.”

 

Dean spun to face her. “How can you even say that? Cas is gone! He’s...dead. I watched him die. I...I buried him in his garden.” Tears stung his eyes. The wall he’d been building was threatening to break.

 

Missouri reached up to cradle his face. “Honey, I have held many a widow’s hand and told her that her husband's soul was at peace in the hereafter. The cord was broken. Your tie is deeper, stronger.”

 

Dean smirked and blinked away a tear. “He called it our ‘profound bond’.”

 

“And it is! Don’t you see? When he fell he lost his grace. But he was a human in need of a soul. Part of yours was already inside him.” She smiled warmly.

 

Dean held his breath as he tried to process all he’d been told. He shared a soul with Cas. Literal soulmates. It started to make sense. He always thought it was the grace that made him just know when Cas was in trouble. Like how Cas sensed him in distress. 

 

“Breathe, honey,” Missouri coaxed. “Now, I don’t know where he is, but it isn’t heaven. It’s like it’s some kind of pocket hidden in the veil. It’s too deep for me to reach him. But you, you follow your heart. It will lead you both back.”

 

Dean choked up. He knew where Cas was. He’d been there before. It was the Empty. And he didn’t know if he’d be strong enough to pull him out. The despair there...the haunting images…

 

“If I get him back...then what? We ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after? We both know that was never in the cards for me.”

 

“Oh, Dean. I never said love was easy. But it’s worth it. And it wasn't in the cards for you to be with anyone else. That’s why it didn’t work.”

 

He refused to get his hopes up. It would be hard enough to find Cas and bring him back. To tell him how he really felt? For Cas to want him back after all the times he let him down? 

 

“I need to find Sam,” he finally said.

 

“He’s at Starbucks flirting with a barista named Shawna. Two blocks back that way.” She pointed. She gave Dean another embrace before sending him on his way. He was a few steps away before she added, “Your mother is still alive.”

 

Dean froze in his tracks. He wanted to go back and ask her what she knew about that but when he turned she was already gone, side-stepped out of sight. He pulled out his phone.

  
“Sammy? We’re getting Cas back.”


End file.
